Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City, Joy Ride
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: Another installment to the 'Life in Digi-City' series. Guilmon just got his car out the shop and decided to do some cruising with his friend Veemon. Things were going great till they met a couple of Geremon who dared to insult Guilmon's car. R&R, let me know what yah think of this one.
1. Chapter 1

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**  
=======================================================================================

 **Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City: Joy-Ride I haven't been writing much these past few months, been dealing with a pretty life changing personal matter, almost wanted to stop writing, but it's a hobby I really like doing that I'm surprised I stopped doing years ago.**

 **Anyway, it was time to get back into this series, while I have a bit of a block on some others works. This episode is set the following Thursday after Guilmon's first date with Renamon. His car had finally been completed and was ready for pickup. Veemon, feeling guilty about 'abandoning' Guilmon for his girlfriend Gatomon, decided to tag along and help pay the bill for the car's repairs.**

 **Guilmon drives a '71 Picard Piranha from the game Interstate '76. It's the game's version of the Hemi Barracuda (I consider it the Muscle Car all other Muscle Cars aspire to be)**

 **Interstate '76 FYI was a classic '97 PC Car Combat Game. I played it for hours online back in the day.**

 **Hack '76 was the modding program that allowed you to mod the cars, (have four gun turrets on your car, add wheels from different cars, paint schemes, for example.)**

 **Anyway I hope yall enjoy this installment in the series.** =========================================================================================

 **-Grease-Monkey Auto Shop-**

The Allomon shop-owner greeted Guilmon and Veemon with a large smile, covered in oil and eating a burrito. He gave the pair a greasy handshake and lead them out back to the car lot.

"I'm sorry it took so long buddy, like I said I would have had it ready for you sooner, but parts are hard to find. But I think you will find it was well worth the wait my friend." The Allomon said guiding the duo to a familiar looking vehicle.

Guilmon couldn't believe it, but indeed it was his orange '71 Picard Piranha with black racing stripes, but improved. It's body model was still the same polygonal render, but with improved textures and detail, he could actually see his reflection in the paint. Still in awe, Guilmone never felt Allomon slapping the dino on the back with a greasy claw, laughing.

"I know, doesn't look nothing like it used to am I right? Heh-heh, well that's because I went and upgraded the whole thing for you, an entire texture upgrade as allowed for a car program like this one...Plus, I added a little something else." Allomon whispered in Guilmon's ear, "Hack 76, if you ever feel the urge to mod up this baby." Allomon chuckled out, dropping the car keys in Guilmon's open paw.

"I don't know what to say..." Guilmon uttered out, trying to hold back a tear.

"You don't have to say anything...just pay me." Allomon replied.

"Heh, of course..." Guilmon replied wiping away tears.

He pulled out his wallet, only to be stopped by Veemon.

"Hey, I said I'd take care of it right? Here." Veemon said.

He turned towards Allomon, placing several hundred Digi-Bills into the dinsosaur's paw.

The mechanic smiled as he saw the crisp new bills and began counting them, heading to his office. Guilmon of course wanted to say thanks to Veemon, but his blue friend just tapped on the red dinosaur's claw, which held the car keys. Not needing to say anymore, they both hoped into the orange muscle car; Guilmon took the time to admire the upgraded look of the interior that looked and felt more realistic than before. Turning the key, the engine roared to life as if it actually had real high-octane gas coursing through its combustion chambers. Veemon reached over and checked out the radio, no longer a flat 8-bit image, but an actual 3D rendered radio; complete with 8-Track player.

"Wow! Hey this thing can load and play Mp3 files! We can play our own tunes on this, quite the upgrade indeed." Veemon exclaimed, tuning the radio to a suitable station.

"Awesome! But you know what I want to hear." Guilmon said, pulling out his large mirrored sunglasses.

"Of course." Veemon said, switching the radio to the 8-Track player, which was already loaded with a large orange 8-Track tape.

 **-A/N: The track about to play is from the Interstate '76 Game SoundTrack, titled: 'Never Get Outta The Car'. I recommend you check out the soundtrack on YT, it was one of the best aspects of the game. It really did capture the funk the '70s-**

As the familiar tune digital guitar and base played, Guilmon started nodding his head to the beat, shifting the car in gear. Veemon was forced back into his seat as the car accelerated out from the garage. A Buraimon passing by was nearly ran over by the orange muscle car as it sped onto the open street, skidding into the correct lane and racing away. All the hawk digimon could do was curse and flip the bird at the car now long gone from his view.

"So where to now eh buddy? Back to the pad with the others?" Veemon asked.

"Nah, I feel like just driving..." Guilmon answered, driving onto the highway.

"Any place in particular?" Veemon asked.

But the answer formed in the back of his mind he could take a good guess as to where Guilmon wanted go, and it was confirmed when he saw they were taking the exit to Route 36.

"Right...I get you. I'll tell the others we'll be a back later." Veemon answered with a chuckle.

"Got that right." Guilmon said, shifting into high gear as he got onto the small highway exiting the city.

 **-Route 36 'Digital Backroads'-**

The small highway known as Route 36 stretched from the city to the vast desert of the Southern Quadrant. A simple double lane highway that led to various small towns and other settlements scattered across the digital land and the perfect piece of road for those who enjoyed cruising or racing.

At the moment there were only a few cars on the road, game cars from different video games and 3D model programs. The orange muscle car belonging to Guilmon raced down the highway, swerving past other on the road at a fast cruising speed. Inside Guilmon and Veemon bobbed their heads to the music playing over the radio with the windows down.

Veemon had placed on his own pair of shade to match Guilmon's cool demeanor. A Tyranomon in an 18-wheeler hauling refined data packets looked out the side of his window watching the car pass him by, Guilmon giving him a slight nod, which the trucker responded by blowing his horn several times.

The muscle car drove in front of the rig and zoomed ahead coming up upon a convertible. Inside were two young female Dracomons, one red and the other green, the driver. As Guilmon and Veemon pulled up alongside of them, the two women turned and gave the boys a smile and wave; Guilmon grinned while Veemon waved back.

For a while the two cars matched speeds as the passengers did a little flirting with one another, mostly Veemon and the green Dracomon. This went on for about two miles, until Guilmon took an exit leading to a gas station, the two Dracomons gave them a wave goodbye as they parted ways. Veemon felt a little disappointed that they couldn't continue flirting for a bit longer, but Guilmon had to get gas.

 **-Last Stop Truck Stop-**

The Last Stop Truck Stop franchise had several known reputations for its stations across the Digital Highways: cheap gas, questionable food, funny and stupid souvenirs, and clean stalls. Guilmon and Veemon experienced all four.

Exiting from the store the two digimon headed back to Guilmon's car, each with slurpees in their hands, though Guilmon hand more. He purchased two said souvenirs, a shotglass with an older logo for the truck stop on its side, and a pink cowboy hat.

Then there was also the questionable food, finishing off one large greasy chilidog; Guilmon started working on the second, much to Veemon's disgust.

" *gag* Guilmon you have a cast-iron stomach with a bottomless pit. I can't believe you bought those things. Didn't you read my story about that worm outbreak linked to this place?" Veemon said.

"Yeah, but I forgot it was this truck stop." Guilmon said with his mouth full. "But that was months ago, and they taste fine to me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you buddy." Veemon said shaking his head, then taking notice of two digimon over by Guilmon's car.

"Huh?" Guilmon had noticed as well.

Standing by the car were two stocky Geremon dressed like frat boys. One was taking pictures of the other posing next to the car, both laughing and giggling.

"Hiyah boys, like my car?" Guilmon said approaching the two with a smile as he gobbled down the chilidog.

The two Geremon looked over at the crimson reptile and exchanged glances with a slight snicker between them.

"Whoa dude, this you ride right here? Ha-ha incredible, me and my bro here couldn't believe our eyestalks when we pulled up!" Said the Geremon who had been posing.

"Yeah! I didn't think anymore car programs like this were still out on the road dude." The other said.

"Yup, she is a classic. Came from a classic game." Guilmon answered.

He then placed his purchase in the back seat and went to pump gas into the tank.  
The two Geremon bust out in laughter hearing Guilmon's reply; he and Veemon exchanged a puzzled glance when one of the Geremon spoke.

"Classic game? Dude that game total sucked!"

"What did you say?" Guilmon said.

"Yeah dude, it was a shitty game. Shitty gameplay with shitty graphics, I was just getting pictures so I can show the rest of my racing buddies. They are going to get a good laugh when they see these pics." The Geremon said with a laugh, his friend joining in.

Guilmon growled in anger, taking a moment before he replied calmly, "Racing buddies huh? You two race? In what?"

The pair of Geremon looked at him before pointing to a white '97 Chevrolet Camaro SS in the next pump over. Guilmon could tell it came from a newer video game, a series he knew all too well. He couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Ha! You race in that thing? It's from a racing game known for glitch exploits and handling mechanics so easy, an In-Training could drive one of those vehicle!" Guilmon replied.

The nearest Geremon got up in Guilmon's face staring him down, not taking the insult kindly.

"Hey! It's still a racing car, unlike this shit-mobile! I heard these cars will explode if they flip over! What moron programmed that?" He said jabbing a finger into Guilmon's chest.

"I can still out race your asses in this shit-mobile." Guilmon growled out, the iris in this eyes turning into slits.

"Ahh...Guilmon..." Veemon tried to speak to his crimson friend, but Guilmon ignored him.

Veemon walked over to Guilmon placing a hand on his shoulder, which didn't yield a response.

"That a challenge chicken-shit?" The Geremon asked, his eyestalks nearly touching Guilmon's own eyes.

"Name the time and place." Guilmon answered in a low growl.

"Oh shit..." Veemon said shaking his lowered head.

"How about now? Race on Dead Man's Curve, straight to the old broken bridge; first person to the bridge is the winner. But we know who that's going to be already." The Geremon said giving Guilmon a hard shove back.

That set the red digimon dinosaur off; he would have been on the other digimon had not for Veemon grabbing him from behind holding him back.

"Hey man, let it go." Veemon said, "These asshole aren't worth it. Look, the gas is already pumped. Let's just hit the road and head back to the city ok?"

Guilmon tried to break free of his friend's grasp, his eyes still on the two Geremon who only laughed, hoping into the Camaro.

"Don't be late loser, but if you don't show up, that wouldn't surprise me either!" The Geremon behind the driver's wheel said through the car window.

Guilmon was about to reply, but the muscle car peeled off, heading onto a road heading west. Guilmon shouted out several curse words clawing the air while Veemon used all his strength to keep Guilmon in a rear hold. Finally Veemon released him when the car was out of their view.

"Forget them buddy." Veemon said looking at the backside of Guilmon who continued to look west.

"Get in." Guilmon said in a flat tone, entering his car.

Veemon jumped in looking over at Guilmon who had a far-away look. His eyes were still in their feral state as he started up the engine. This worried Veemon.

"Buddy? We're heading home right? Right?" Veemon asked.

Guilmon didn't answer, he merely pulled out of the gas station with his foot heavy on the pedal; heading west.

 *************************************************************************  
 **To Be Continued.**

 **(A/N: OK, so I used Geremons as the racer digimon, mostly because of their eyestalks and stupid grins. I know they are slugs, but in this Alternate Universe most of the digimon who don't have humanoid or anthropomorphic bodies do.**

 **Well I hope yah enjoyed this installment, R &R and let me know.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City: Joy-Ride**

 **\- Snake-Back Road -**

Snake-Back road got its name from the fact that curved along a mountainside with a steep drop down into a canyon on the other side. At the end was an unfinished bridge that connected to nothing, leading out into mud pits that scattered this reign of the digital plain. Guilmon and Veemon pulled up next to the white Camero parked at the start of the road, the two Geremons inside talking to one another when they turned eyes on the pair, grinning.

"Ha-ha! You showed up! You got some balls on you dinoboy. Was your girlfriend there licking them on the way here?" The Geremon in the driver seat said, giving his fellow digimon a snicker and fist bump.

While somewhat calmed down after their first encounter, Guilmon's anger flared up again as started to growl.

"Calm down Guilmon, he's just getting you riled up. I trust your skills to beat these losers." Veemon said placing a hand on Guilmon's shoulder.

"Let's just get this race going." Guilmon growled out.

"Ok..." Veemon replied looking over at the Geremon, "We going to race are you just going to keep flapping your gums?"

"Oh we are going to race, just hope you enjoy looking at my rear-end. Let's do this!" Geremon said, pressing a button on his car's dashboard.

A green circle of light extended from the bottom of the car till it enveloped both vheicles. A green holographic screen appeared inside Guilmon's car with a simple question upon it, below the text were two buttons, Yes or No:

 **ACCEPT RACE REQUEST?**

Guilmon pressed the 'yes' button. Before the cars a stoplight appeared set on the red light.

"Get ready! Hopefully you know what Green means!" Geremon taunted.

Guilmon didn't reply, his eyes just fixed upon the light watching for it to change. As Geremon revved up his engine of his car, so did Guilmon. The light changed to yellow, then green.

White smoke erupted from both vehicles rear tires as they lurched forth along the old road up the hill heading towards the winding and sharp curves. The cars raced neck and neck for the first few turns until they reached one too sharp for Guilmon. The orange Piranha fishtailed to close to the edge, knocking out several parts of the old wooden guardrail of the road.

Veemon held on tight, bracing himself in the passenger seat while Guilmon handled the vehicle into recovery, speeding right behind the Camero. The white muscle car held onto the lead with the older one close behind, until Guilmon managed to catch up, riding along the right side of the road hugging the mountain. The cars races at high speeds on the treacherous curves, until the Camero rammed the Piranha into the mountainside, causing it to swerve in the road.

"Those cheating bastards!" Guilmon growled out as he tried to maintain control.

Once he did Guilmon pressed his foot hard on the accelerator, the Piranha answered by roaring out as it chased after its opponent. Up ahead there were only a few more curves before the road straightened out, leading directly to the unfinished bridge.

"Veemon, check under the glove compartment." Guilmon said as he concentrated on the road.

"Why, what for?" Veemon answered as he did.

Feeling under the dashboard, he felt a handle. Giving it a tug Veemon was surprised to see a metal box pop up on the dashboard before him. On the front was a label that read 'Hack 76v1.2' and slots below that identified values for what appeared to be the car; ranging from the engine, right down to the color. Buttons were next to the slots that allowed one to change values or options on the vehicle.

"What's this?" Veemon said looking at it.

"An edge." Guilmon answered, reaching over and pressing the slot marked 'Special 1'.

The slot lit up displaying a Special allowed to be added to the car, Guilmon selected Nitrous Oxide from the available specials.

Suddenly, three displays appeared. Two above the visors; one a radar and the other displaying the status of the engine, suspension, brakes, wheels, armor and chassis. The final was on the dash above the radio, which showed which Specials were activated and available. Three were the maximum, but Guilmon knew he only needed one.

The Camero reached the last stretch of the road, blaring down the straight path to the finish with the Piranha catching up. Guilmon had his talon hovering above the button of the special, timing when to use it.

"You sure about this Guilmon? I mean isn't this cheating?" Veemon asked.

"Only rule I heard was 'first one to the finish wins' we never agreed on 'how'..." Guilmon answered with a smirk.

Oh man! I know how he gets when it comes to racing, yet I tagged along anyway! Veemon thought, as he pressed himself against his seat.

Only a quarter mile remained before the cars reached the finish, the Camero still in the lead. From out the passenger side window, a middle finger shot out as the car, Guilmon only chuckled.

"Heh-heh, yeah think again." He answered as he pressed the button.

A loud 'whoosh' came from under the chassis of the car as the Nitrous was activated. With the suddenly increase in power to the engine, the car shot down the road like a rocket past the Camero, scrapping up against it. Reaching top speed the Piranha headed for the bridge leaving the white car behind with the two Geremon dumbfounded inside.

"Hey don't you think you should be hitting the breaks now?" Veemon asked loudly.

Guilmon who had been snickering since they past the Geremons looked over to Veemon when he heard his friend yell.

"Huh?" He said looking forward, only to see the bridge before him, "Crap, too late!"

The orange muscle car zoomed onto the bridge; which acted as a ramp sending the vehicle launching into the air.

"AAWWWW NUTS!" Both digimon said in union as they sailed across the sky, only to start nose-diving to the ground below.

"What the hell do you mean, you guys won't be back till in the morning?" Impon yelled out from the display of Guilmon's D-Arc Phone, "First you go burning off out of town without telling us to go for a 'drive', and now you say you won't be back till tomorrow? Damnit Guilmon what's the matter with you?"

Guilmon didn't reply, he just let out a sigh as he sat on a rock listening to the image of Impmon ramble on. Behind him Veemon and the two Geremons watched as an old rusty tow-truck driven by a Togemon tired pulling Guilmon's Piranha from out the ground. Fortunately the car had landed in a mud pit with to no damage to the car. It sat there currently halfway sunk in the pit with the rear end sticking out. Both Guilmon and Veemon's lower body were caked with the mud, now long dried off sticking to their clothes.

"Holy shit that was awesome! I take it all back bro, you guys are alright! Especially your buddy there! He's one crazy-ass driver!" The Geremon nearest to Veemon said.

"Yeah, that's my buddy alright. When it comes to racing, he's a psycho." Veemon answered with a nervous laugh watching the orange car slowly being freed.

Behind them, Guilmon continued to listen to Impmon continue his rant on his phone, never once answering. Guilmon had long zoned out, completely lost in thought thinking about how he always got into situations like this when he used to race back in high school and college.

"You're selfish you know that Guilmon? I had things I need to take care of today, and you go and pull something like this! Did you ever bother to think about others?" Impmon said looking directly into the screen, "Hello! Pineapple head are you listening to me?"

With a final tug, the Piranha finally became free from it's muddy prison, snapping Guilmon out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Ah I'll talk to you later Impmon, they got my car free and sending it to a shop to be checked over. We'll be back in the morning as I said." Guilmon said.

"Hey wait don't you..." Impmon yelled, before being cut off by Guilmon as he hung up racing over to his car.

"Well there yah go, it's finally out. I'll take it over to my shop in town and give it a cleaning and once over. Should be done in several hours. You can pick it up in the morning." Togemon yelled from the cab of his tow truck to as he drove off with the muddy Piranha behind it.

As Guilmon watched his car being taking to the shop again, his ears started to droop as he mentally kicked himself for being so foolish; until he felt a hard slap on his back. It was one of the Geremons.

"Hey bro, what's with the long face? The car isn't in too bad a shape. You'll be driving tomorrow morning. But for the rest of the night, you're coming with us!" He answered grinning at the dino.

"Yeah and where to?" Guilmon asked.

"Why to party! You are one truly wild digimon, and deserve the right to hang with us! Besides, you two need a ride and have nothing else to do am I right? And I'm sure a shower and change of clothes would be nice too." The other Geremon said.

Guilmon and Veemon looked at one another until Veemon shrugged.

"Well, they do have a point..." Veemon said.

"Ha-ha that's the spirit! And also, there are going to be some cute looking honeys there too! We are going to have a night to remember!" Geremon howled out, along with the other.

Guilmon looked to Veemon, then to the Geremon next to him who had his arm around his shoulder. With a deep sigh Guilmon shrugged his shoulders as well nodding.

"Alright! Let's go get tore up and lit!" The Geremon shouted out, leading Guilmon to the Camero parked nearby.

 *************************************************************************  
 **The End.**

 **(A/N: Well I do hope yah enjoyed this one, I came up with the idea a while back after finally getting Interstate '76 to run on my computer. I've been tearing it up on the highways in my own Piranha in the game. When it came to this parody series, I needed to give Guilmon something to drive; only naturally he'd been in one of my favorite cars. I also figured since it's the Digital World, digimon would be able to access game games and use the data from them to drive the vehicles featured. Interstate '76 came to mind and I just had to use the Piranha. Plus since it's a combat game, I came up with a nice story that will make use of that fact.**

 **Terriermon has a car, but it's an old beater and an embarrassment to be seen in during the day. Veemon had a car once, but sold it. He owns a bike and he prefers it or the bus when needed. Impmon doesn't own a car at the moment and can't drive. He got a DWI a few months back and his license is suspended. He's forced to take the bus or ride with Terriermon, but he prefers riding in Guilmon's car, constantly asking him for rides.**

 **Most vehicles driving in the Digital World come from video games, and 3D simulation software as well. Giving them a great variety of cars to drive.**

 **Expect more tales of our group of friends in the Life in Digi-City series. I really do like coming up with ideas for this series and having fun with it. Oh, do expect to see Ghidomon to show up in this series in the near future as well.**

 **Big thanks to the author whose comic inspired me to come up with this. He prefers to remain anonymous. R &R and thanks for reading.)**


End file.
